Hearts of Glass
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: "Jangan memberikan hatimu pada sembarang orang." Sayangnya, nasihat sang kakek tersebut tertutupi oleh lantunan pianissimo di sekitar Eijun. / 3: Bagi Takigawa Chris Yuu, Sawamura Eijun memberikan hasil yang lebih baik dari psikiater manapun. [Warns: AU. Typos. OOCs. No Pairings]
1. Furuya Satoru

_**Ace of Diamond by Terajima Yuuji**_

 _ **Hearts of Glass by Revantio**_

 _ **Warnings: AU. Kinda AllEijun.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Furuya Satoru**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Furuya Satoru tidak akan pernah mengakuinya dengan keras bahwa ia merasa kesepian.

Orang tuanya terlampau sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan teman-temannya di Hokkaido kesulitan berkomunikasi dengan perangai kalemnya. _Baseball_ adalah satu-satunya yang membuat Furuya senang, yang bisa membuatnya lupa akan bagaimana rasanya kesepian—walau hal itu sama sekali tidak terlihat di wajahnya.

Tentu saja, 'teman-teman'nya itu _harus_ pergi ketika tidak sanggup menghadapi lemparan bola Furuya.

Maka ia memutuskan untuk datang ke Tokyo mencari seseorang yang bisa menangkap lemparannya. Furuya memberi tahu sekenanya pada kedua orang tuanya. 'Oh ya, tentu saja, nak, silahkan' telah diberikan padanya tanpa Furuya meminta sejak lama. Terkadang Furuya berpikir apa mereka masih akan mengangguk acuh seperti itu ketika ia meminta izin untuk bunuh diri, namun Furuya tidak tahu apa masih bisa bermain _baseball_ setelah mati nanti, jadi ia berhenti memikirkan soal itu. Furuya tahu ia pasti diizinkan pergi ke Tokyo sendirian, ia hanya memberi tahu karena ia perlu biaya.

Udara panas Tokyo hampir membuatnya pingsan, Furuya akui dengan sebal, dan ia (sangat) iri bahkan hampir frustasi melihat anggota tim Seidou yang tampaknya baik-baik saja dibakar matahari. Tidak hampir dehidrasi setiap lima jam sekali.

(Furuya Satoru takut kalau ia akan dibuang lagi karena tubuh lemahnya di bawah sinar terik matahari Tokyo, seperti mereka yang membuangnya karena tidak mampu menghadapi lemparannya.)

Tetapi Furuya adalah seseorang yang keras kepala, sinar terik matahari Tokyo tidak cukup untuk menghentikannya.

(Setidaknya belum, belum, jangan sampai, ia menyukai tempat ini lebih dari apapun.)

.

.

Di mata Furuya, Sawamura Eijun adalah seseorang yang sangat berisik. Mendeklarasikan kalau mereka adalah _rival_ , seolah memaki dengan suara berisiknya yang sama sekali tidak gentar dibawah terik matahari tokyo, stamina gilanya yang berlari menantang. Selalu berhasil membuat Furuya ingin berlari lebih banyak tidak peduli jika sekujur tubuhnya menjerit panas dan lelah. Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang gila. Dan mungkin Furuya lebih gila karena terpancing olehnya.

Furuya tidak mengerti kenapa orang gila dan bodoh seperti Sawamura meliriknya terus menerus, pandangannya khawatir atau kadang sebal (hei, Furuya tidak melakukan apapun selain menatap jarinya yang cedera tempo hari, kenapa Sawamura yang jadi sebal?) dan saat Furuya menatap balik lautan madu itu, bentuk mata Sawamura berubah menjadi seperti mata kucing. Apa yang Sawamura lihat pada Furuya, memang?

Kenapa ia melempar tatapan khawatir seperti itu? Bukankah lebih baik kalau ia mengkhawatirkan kemampuannya sendiri dalam _baseball_ daripada jari Furuya yang cedera tempo hari?

Bukannya Furuya menunjukkan rasa sakit atau emosi apapun di wajahnya, juga. Furuya sangat yakin ekspresi wajahnya belum berubah sedikitpun. Karena bagi Furuya, kesepian dan frustrasi seperti ini terasa terlalu familiar, ia sudah tidak yakin harus bereaksi seperti apa.

(Tentu saja Furuya juga tidak mau bilang rasa kesepian dan takutnya kali ini lebih terasa dari sebelumnya, tapi sial, sial, _sial_ , cepatlah pulih, jari sialan. Cepatlah pulih sebelum mereka berubah pikiran sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk _membuang_.)

Furuya menghela napas halus. Ia tetap mengabaikan Sawamura yang semakin mengernyit khawatir padanya

.

.

Furuya mengerjap saat Sawamura menyodorkan sebuah liontin berbentuk bola _baseball_ berwarna kuning kusam padanya. Kanji 'Furuya Satoru' diukir halus di tengah garis-garis halus bola _baseball_. Ia mengernyit (sangat) halus saat mengambilnya, menatapnya lamat-lamat. Warnanya terlalu kusam untuk jadi perhiasan yang dihitung berharga dan Furuya tidak yakin liontin itu terbuat dari apa. Seperti percampuran kaca dan keramik?

"...jelek."

"AP—Kalau kau tidak mau ya dibuang saja!"

Sawamura memekik sebal dan Furuya mengabaikannya—melewatkan bagaimana wajah Sawamura berubah pucat dalam sekejap—sebelum kedua iris jelaga miliknya menatap lurus iris milik madu Sawamura, bertanya dalam diam, meminta penjelasan.

"Itu jimat." Seolah mengerti, Sawamura segera menjelaskan. "Itu akan... memberimu keberuntungan. Dan perlindungan. Dan mengingatkan kalau kau tidak sendirian."

Sepasang manik jelaga melebar halus, sebelum pemiliknya menganggukan kepala sangat pelan, tidak terlalu paham dengan perkataan _rival_ nya dan liontin di tangannya. Furuya memasukkan liontin itu ke dalam kantung seragamnya sebelum meninggalkan Sawamura yang mengernyit dan mengomel soal 'kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!' dan 'mau mendahuiliku latihan ya?!' dan 'setidaknya bilang terima kasih!.' Semua itu jatuh ke telinga tuli karena Furuya hanya mendengar apa yang ia pedulikan.

.

.

Lalu Furuya bertanya-tanya apakah lemparannya yang semakin cepat setelah jarinya sembuh, teman-teman kelasnya yang membantunya belajar (mereka tidak sebaik itu sebelumnya), dan tubuhnya yang terasa ringan saat berlatih itu adalah berkat jimat dari Sawamura. Kalau Furuya orang yang tidak peka mungkin ia berpikir itu semua hanya kebetulan tetapi Furuya memperhatikan sekitarnya seperti elang. Dan ia sadar kalau semua hal yang terjadi itu terlalu... tiba-tiba.

Tiba-tiba udara Tokyo menjadi hangat (bukan panas) baginya. Tiba-tiba teman-temannya di kelas membantunya menulis catatan. Tiba-tiba tidak terasa terlalu melelahkan untuk berlari kejar-kejaran keliling lapangan dengan Sawamura. Semua terjadi tepat setelah ia mendapatkan jimat itu.

Furuya tidak pernah meninggalkan jimat pengasih itu, tidak juga memakainya. Jimat itu selalu ada di kantung seragamnya, selalu ada disana untuk ia gengga, saat ia merasa kesepian dan frustrasi.

Kadang ia bertanya apakah imajinasinya yang terlalu liar atau memang jimat itu berkilau emas dan terasa hangat di genggaman tangannya.

Tanpa Furuya sadari, jimat itu sudah menjadi sesuatu yang penting untuknya, bahkan bagian dari dirinya. Pikiran bahwa mungkin, mungkin, Sawamura hanya memberikan jimat itu untuknya seorang pun membuat _mood_ -nya membaik dari hari ke hari.

.

.

Sampai suatu hari Furuya melihat liontin (jimat) berwarna kuning kusam yang mirip dengan miliknya, hanya saja liontin itu berbentuk _mitt_. Kanji 'Miyuki Kazuya' terlihat diukir halus di atasnya.

Sepertinya Furuya terlalu lama menatap jimat yang tergeletak di atas meja makan saat sesi makan malam tim, hingga Miyuki mengambil jimat itu dan mengangkat satu alis tanda bingung pada Furuya.

"Kenapa?"

Furuya menggeleng halus, "apa senpai mendapatkannya dari Sawamura?"

Miyuki terlihat terkejut, entah karena pertanyaannya atau karena Furuya mengatakan satu kalimat panjang padanya.

"Iya." Jeda, "kau mendapatkannya juga, ya?"

Furuya tidak menjawab, meninggalkan si senior yang bingung melihat wajahnya samar-samar menunjukkan ekspresi merajuk.

.

.

Setelahnya, Furuya berpikir rasa penasarannya soal jimat itu sama sekali tidak penting, karena di sampingnya Sawamura Eijun terjatuh limbung bersamaan dengan manik jelaganya melirik liontin Miyuki di pinggir lapangan sana pecah terinjak begitu saja. Mengapa Sawamura menangis? Mengapa ia terjatuh bersamaan dengan jimat yang pecah? Mengapa Furuya merasakan jimatnya sendiri di dalam kantung celananya terasa semakin berat? Mengapa Sawamura merintih kesakitan?

(Mengapa dadanya terasa sesak? Mengapa detak jantungnya tidka mau mendengarkan perintah sederhana seperti 'tenanglah'? Kenapa air matanya pun tidak mau menurut dan memilih menggenangi pelupuk matanya ketikamelihat Sawamura merintih menangis di pangkuannya?)

Furuya sulit berpikir saat anggota tim _baseball_ Seidou menghampiri mereka berdua di tengah lapangan _baseball_ , panik menggendong Sawamura yang tidak sadarkan diri ke ruang kesehatan.

Matahari yang terbenam terlihat bersinar oranye bahkan emas, seolah mengejek jimat milik Furuya yang warnanya semakin kusam dan terasa dingin di antara jari jemarinya. Senja melihat determinasi Furuya yang berjanji menjaga jimat miliknya baik-baik.

.

.

Sawamura Eijun kembali mendengarkan lantunan _crescendo_ dari Furuya, tercabik antara menangis dan kesal karena rivalnya berkembang jauh lebih cepat berkat jimat itu atau tersenyum lebar karena kerja kerasnya _menyembuhkan_ terbayar dengan rasa puas dan senang yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be Continued**_

A/N: Yay TBC.

TAPI SUMPAH INI PLOTLESS ABIS JADI GA ADA RENCANA UNTUK DI PUBLIKASI. Salahkan Acchan dan Mbak Dori yang minta dipublikasi (lemah sama permintaan). Lihat saya nyampah bikin MC fanfik lagi dengan tanpa plot. Apalah hidup. Lihat aja nanti kalau saya ada plot ya hikseu.

Spoiler next chapter: Kuramochi Youichi.


	2. Kuramochi Youchi

_**Hearts of Glass**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Kuramochi Youichi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kalian diperbolehkan tertawa terbahak ketika mendengar seorang Kuramochi Youichi mengatakan bahwa Sawamura Eijun adalah seseorang yang misterius.

Sawamura Eijun menyukai makanan manis, untuk pemuda seusianya tergolong hiperaktif dan berisik, tidak tahu malu, pengetahuannya soal _baseball_ sangat minim, seorang pekerja keras, pantang menyerah, membawa semangat pada seluruh anggota tim dengan suaranya yang lantang dan keras, tanpa sadar memantrai semua orang di dekatnya untuk menyayanginya, semua emosinya terukir jelas di wajahnya, dan yang paling penting, dia bodoh. Silahkan jabarkan sendiri apa maksud bodoh tersebut.

Bagi sebagian besar orang, Sawamura Eijun adalah banyak hal kecuali misterius.

Tetapi sebagian besar orang tidak tahu kalau Sawamura Eijun memiliki sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam dengan tulisan 'milik Eijun' di tasnya saat ia pertama kali masuk ke asrama Seidou. Kuramochi Youichi, juga, bukan sebagian besar orang yang tidak berani mengintip barang milik juniornya sendiri. Ia berani menyelidiki ponsel junior barunya, ia berani menyelami barang pribadi milik si junior. Ia berani mengikuti instingnya secara alami.

Kotak itu, dari sekian banyak barang pribadi yang ia selidiki, adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak berani ia buka. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat instingnya menjeritkan peringatan keras untuk ditinggalkan kembali ke tempatnya. Bahwa jika ia tidak menuruti peringatan itu maka ia akan melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal. Tentu saja, Kuramochi Youichi menuruti peringatan itu.

Sebagian besar orang yang mengenal Sawamura Eijun tidak tahu kalau pemuda berambut cokelat itu pernah pulang sangat larut dengan mata sembap dan sebuah liontin bola _baseball_ berwarna kuning kusam di tangannya. Mereka pun tidak tahu kalau setelah ia memberikan liontin itu pada Furuya, Sawamura mendapat mimpi buruk yang cukup membuat Kuramochi serta Masuko bangun dan panik semalaman. Mereka tampak tidak pernah menyadari kalau Sawamura memiliki liontin berwarna ungu gelap berbentuk kumbang yang selalu ia genggam saat sebelum pertandingan, dengan mata tertutup dan helaan napas panjang. Mereka tidak tahu seorang Sawamura Eijun mengalami mimpi buruk yang membuatnya merintih hampir setiap hari.

Kuramochi Youichi tahu semua itu _karena ia bukan sebagian besar orang_ namun ia menolak berkomentar, menolak bertanya, menolak mendengarkan pikirannya yang berkata kalau ia akan tahu semua jawabannya di dalam kotak hitam milik Sawamura. Ia memilih untuk berpura-pura tidur saat Sawamura masuk ke kamar di waktu yang sangat-sangat larut. Menolak mendengarkan isakan halus dari si junior di kasur atas. Menolak bertanya soal liontin _mitt_ berwarna kuning kusam yang muncul entah darimana keesokan paginya.

Kuramochi tidak pernah (belum) menyesali keputusannya itu.

.

.

"Liontin itu."

Kuramochi behenti menolak saat seorang Furuya Satoru menghampirinya dan menanyakan soal liontin.

"Liontin hancur milik Miyuki- _senpai_ , ada dimana?"

Wajah Furuya yang pucat dan panik setelah anggota tim baseball Seidou menggendong Sawamura ke ruang kesehatan membangunkannya dari lautan pikiran tentang malam-malam panjang berisi isakan halus Sawamura, kotak hitam, mata sembap seolah sehabis menangis berjam-jam, botol kecil berisi vitamin milik Sawamura, dan liontin _mitt_ di atas meja.

"Memang mau kau apakan liontin itu?"

Kuramochi menatap Furuya curiga. Tangannya bergerak halus ke saku celananya yang berisi pecahan liontin kuning berbentuk _mitt_ milik Miyuki. Kuramochi mengingat kembali bagaimana Miyuki _idiot_ itu (tidak sengaja) menjatuhkan liontin miliknya begitu saja untuk diinjak seorang anggota tim _baseball_ yang sedang berlari untuk pemanasan. Mengingat rintihan dan air mata Sawamura saat ia dibawa ke ruang kesehatan. Mengingat bagaimana dengan refleks ia mengamankan pecahan liontin itu karena instingnya berteriak untuk melakukan itu. Tidak peduli dengan Miyuki yang berlari menghampiri Sawamura dan Furuya di tengah lapangan.

Furuya sama sekali tidak gentar melihat ekspresi kelam dan amarah yang Kuramochi tunjukan secara tidak sadar. Ia justru mengangguk halus dan menghela napas lega pada si senior.

"... _senpai_ simpan saja liontin itu baik-baik."

Satu alis Kuramochi terangkat saat melihat Furuya berbalik dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Furuya berbicara seolah liontin itu sangat penting dan liontin itu tidak kehilangan nilai berharga meskipun sudah hancur—seolah liontin itu sama sekali _tidak pecah_. Kuramochi mengambil satu pecahannya dari saku celananya, dan menatap pecahan di telapak tangannya itu lamat-lamat.

Mungkin ia berhalusinasi, namun liontin itu terasa lebih berat dan dingin dari sebelumnya.

.

.

Miyuki mengangkat sebelah alis saat Kuramochi menyodorkan pecahan liontin berbentuk mitt miliknya. Liontin itu sudah pecah, mau diapakan?

Kuramochi yang paham betul jalan pikiran teman satu kelasnya itu segera melayangkan satu tendangan ke pinggang Miyuki. Tidak sempat untuk sepenuhnya menghindari serangan tiba-tiba itu, Miyuki menggertakkan giginya menahan sakit. Baru ia akan memprotes dan bertanya, tetapi ia terhenti ketika Kuramochi melempar plastik kecil berisi pecahan liontin itu padanya dan berkat refleksnya sebagai _catcher_ , ia menangkap plastik itu dengan mudah.

"Berikan pada Sawamura. Dan minta maaf padanya."

Kuramochi menahan keinginannya untuk menonjok wajah mengernyit Miyuki dengan menendang tembok lorong sekolah yang sama sekali tidak bersalah. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa pikirannya tidak mau berhenti memutar Eijun yang menangis dan merintih karena mimpi buruk pada malam dimana liontin _mitt_ itu diberikan.

.

.

Hal misterius lain yang ada pada Sawamura Eijun adalah bagaimana ia bisa meyakinkan semua orang kalau kejadian dimana ia terjatuh dan menangis hingga pingsan kemarin itu adalah akibat kelelahan. Kuramochi mengepalkan tangannya dengan sebal, menahan diri memiting si _kouhai_ _idiot_ itu saat ia terbata-bata menjelaskan kalau sebenarnya itu hanya karena dia kurang tidur. Kuramochi tidak bisa bilang Sawamura berbohong, karena ia memang melihat dan mendengar Sawamura bermimpi buruk hampir setiap hari.

("Apa itu benar, Kuramochi, Masuko?" Pelatih Kataoka bertanya kepada keduanya, yang berdiri samping tempat tidur Eijun di ruang kesehatan. Kuramochi mendecih sebal, membuang muka dari Sawamura yang keringat dingin di rumah sakit, sementara Masuko mengangguk.

"Sawamura—" Masuko menjeda, memikirkan kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan, "—memang memiliki kesulitan tidur."

Kuramochi tidak melewatkan Sawamura yang menghela napas lega ketika Masuko tidak mengatakan apapun soal mimpi buruk.)

Dan kejadian itu seolah terlupakan begitu saja, Pelatih sama sekali tidak mengungkit kejanggalan Sawamura yang kesakitan karena kurang tidur (memang bisa begitu?), Sawamura kembali menjadi seseorang yang sangat berisik, Miyuki masih menyebalkan, Sawamura dan Miyuki bertengkar seperti sepasang kekasih bodoh dan astaga (Kuramochi mengerjap, kedua maniknya melebar) apakah liontin _mitt_ itu kembali utuh atau apakah itu liontin baru tapi bagaimana—

Terdengar jeritan memilukan Sawamura Eijun ketika dipiting oleh Kuramochi Youichi tepat ketika ia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke kamarnya.

"MOCHI- _SENPAI_! MEMANGNYA APA SALAHKU?!"

Jeritan Eijun mengeras saat Kuramochi meningkatkan tenaga untuk memiting, "KAU TIDAK MEMBERI HADIAH PADA _SENPAI_ YANG SEKAMAR DENGANMU?! SEJAK KAPAN KAU BERANI PILIH KASIH, HAH?!"

"MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG PILIH KASIH?! APA MAKSUD—" Perkataan Sawamura terpotong oleh jeritan lain.

"JANGAN PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU, BAKAMURA! KAU MEMBELI LIONTIN BARU UNTUK MIYUKI TAPI TIDAK SAMA SEKALI UNTUKKU?!"

"LION—OH!"

Sawamura menggeliat di bawah Kuramochi, lalu berguling ke samping sehingga Kuramochi terpaksa menyingkir dari tubuhnya kalau tidak mau membentur rak sepatu. Ia mendecak sebal dan hendak mencekik Sawamura dengan lengannya sebelum ia dihentikan oleh si junior yang menatapnya lurus.

"Kalau _senpai_ ingin liontinnya, aku akan membuatkan satu untuk Mochi- _senpai_ juga."

Kuramochi mengerjap. 'Membuatkan'—?

"Tapi—" Kuramochi memperhatikan bagaimana sepasang netra madu Sawamura bolak-balik menatap wajahnya lalu pandangannya turun ke bawah—Kuramochi mengikuti dan eh, apakah Sawamura menatap dadanya?—sebelum Sawamura mengernyit dan tampak berpikir, "—Mochi- _senpai_ sama sekali tidak membutuhkannya sekarang."

'Membutuhkan'? Kuramochi menggeram sebal dengan misteri baru yang ditunjukkan Sawamura Eijun sebelum ia bergerak cepat menyandung kaki si junior dan membantingnya tanpa ampun ke lantai kamar.

.

.

Kuramochi Youichi hampir menjambak rambutnya sendiri melihat Sawamura Eijun yang memberikan sebuah liontin kuning kusam berbentuk bulan sabit (Todoroki berteriak 'WOAH PISANG MINI!' dengan antusias dan manik berbinar) pada Sanada Shunpei tepat sebelum pertandingan latihan dengan Yakushi dimulai. Kuramochi melewatkan Furuya dan Miyuki yang memucat sesaat sebelum menatap si _ace_ Yakushi itu dengan aura membunuh yang membuat anggota tim lain mundur.

Ah, bahkan Chris-senpai di bench sana tersenyum ganjil melihat Sanada Shunpei dan liontin baru di tangannya.

.

.

Dari semua lantunan yang pernah Sawamura dengar, lantunan milik Kuramochi Youichi adalah satu dari sedikit lantunan yang terdengar kuat dan membawa semangat. Sawamura tidak mengerti kenapa _senpai_ nya itu menginginkan sebuah liontin ketika jelas-jelas tidak ada yang perlu _disembuhkan_.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be Continued**_

A/N: Sepertinya fanfik ini akan berakhir dengan sedikit chapter. Itu pun kalau saya kuat menyelesaikannya sobs (Melirik fanfik MC lain yang terlantar). Iya jadi semakin berganti chapter maka sudut pandangnya berubah hehehe.

Spoiler Next Chapter: Takigawa Chris Yuu


	3. Takigawa Chris Yuu

Bagi seorang Takigawa Chris Yuu, Sawamura Eijun memberikan hasil yang lebih nyata dibandingkan psikiater manapun yang ia tahu.

Chris mengingat saat pertama kali ia dan Sawamura bertemu. Bagaimana juniornya itu menolak dengan sepenuh hati perintah pelatih untuk berlatih dengan Chris. Bagaimana Chris sendiri membalas dengan komentar pedas dan memberinya menu latihan sendiri di gulungan kertas.

(Chris melewatkan bagaimana kedua bahu Eijun akan menegang dan kedua tangannya akan terangkat untuk menutupi telinga namun terhenti di tengah jalan, kedua tangannya lalu terkepal seolah berusaha menahan agar mereka tidak bergerak kemanapun)

Chris tidak terlalu memperhatikan apapun (ia tidak peduli) karena dunianya kehilangan warna bersamaan dengan Chris yang kehilangan kemampuan atletiknya. Para psikiater itu mencoba, mereka telah mencoba sebisanya, karena ayahnya menginginkan Chris tersenyum seperti biasa _tidak lebih tidak kurang_ seolah senyuman itu adalah keajaiban. Dengan tidak mengejutkan, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berhasil.

(Begini, ayahnya meminta keajaiban; namun bagaimana bisa ia membuat keajaiban jika sang ayah bahkan sama sekali tidak percaya keajaiban itu ada dan menghalangi jalannya untuk menuju keajaiban tersebut?)

Lalu Sawamura Eijun jatuh menimpa kehidupannya. Ia mengeluh, tertawa, menangis, membentak, perkataannya sama sekali tidak disaring ("Aku _tidak akan pernah_ menjadi pemain tidak berperasaan sepertimu!"); Eijun adalah lompatan energi yang tidak bisa Chris ikuti, terlalu melelahkan bahkan jika Chris hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan. Saat itu Chris masih tidak mengerti (lagi, tidak peduli) kenapa Eijun mampu bertindak sebagai magnet bagi tim. Chris pun tidak berminat untuk mencari tahu.

.

.

Pertandingan melawan Koku-Shikan datang dan warna-warna dunia kembali menghampirinya, _keajaiaban_ menghampirinya. Chris bisa menghirup aroma matahari musim panas, riuh rendah penonton, tatapan meremehkan dari tim lawan dan simpati dari _bench_. Persetan dengan semua pandangan simpati itu, Sawamura tersenyum lebar di depannya dan di dalam kedua manik emas itu Chris menerima pesannya; 'percayalah padaku, juga, pada dirimu sendiri.' Sawamura mempercayainya sepenuh hati dan tatapan lurusnya (tanpa rasa simpati, tanpa kasihan dan kekhawatiran) yang penuh fokus dari _mound_ di sana mengembalikan dunianya.

Oh jadi begini, Chris pikir kala tersenyum di balik helm pelindung dan berjongkok di tempatnya, inilah alasannya Eijun mampu menarik semua orang. Bagaimana tidak dengan manik penuh determinasi dan tatapan penuh fokus yang ia miliki disana?

Miyuki sangat beruntung—seluruh tim Seidou beruntung, untuk memiliki seorang Sawamura Eijun di pihak mereka.

"CHRIS-SENPAI MEMUJIKU! DIA AKHIRNYA MEMUJIKU!"

Samar-samar, (hashtag)- _Chris-senpai-protection-team_ kembali bangkit dari reruntuhan ketika melihat senyuman samar Chris di lapangan.

.

.

Chris menyadari kedua mata Eijun sembap, seolah habis menangis, tetapi rambutnya basah dan sebuah handuk kecil melingkar di pundaknya. Mungkin itu hanya perasaannya, Chris pikir, mana mungkin Eijun akan menangis saat ia baru saja dipilih menjadi anggota tim reguler? Tidak mungkin ia menangis setelah berhasil melangkah lebih dekat menuju impiannya—kan?

Tangan kanannya bergerak, kepalannya dibuka, menunjukkan sebuah liontin berbentuk globe mini berwarna emas (hampir cokelat) keruh, Chris mengerjap dan meyadari kanju 'Takigawa—Yuu' terukir di atasnya.'

"Ini—jimat untuk Chris-senpai."

Jika ia bingung, Chris tidak menunjukkannya sama sekali. Senyumnya justru melebar kala ia mengambil jimat itu. Dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, lampu yang menggantung di atas lorong asrama, Chris yang memperhatikan, yang akhirnya peduli, melihat bahwa Eijun terlihat gugup. Matanya kembali berubah menjadi mata kucing dan keringat (atau air?) mengalir dari dahinya.

Chris melingkarkan liontin itu menjadi gelang di tangan kanannya; kedua manik emas Eijun melebar seiring dengan mulutnya yang terbuka, jelas terkejut.

"Terima kasih, Sawamura."

Chris berani sumpah ada bintang yang mendadak muncul dan background yang berubah menjadi lebih terang saat Eijun mengangguk, cengirannya lebar, dengan "Yup!" singkat dari mulutnya.

.

.

Kehilangan Tanba karena cedera memang sebuah kejadian yang sangat tidak disangka, memang, dan Chris tidak bisa bilang hal itu sama sekali tidak berdampak pada tim Seidou yang sekarang. Terutama pada teman-teman seangkatannya yang lain. Meskipun mereka terlihat yang paling tenang, Chris memperhatikan bagaimana bahu Yuuki lebih tegang dari biasanya, Isashiki menggertakkan gigi lebih sering, bahkan Ryuunosuke memainkan jemarinya sesekali.

Bagaimanapun juga, segugup apapun para anggota kelas tiga, mereka tetap terlihat profesional, membawa para kelas dua dan kelas satu kembali tenang. Minus seorang pitcher kelas satu yang terlihat luar biasa gugup dan panik.

Furuya terlihat tenang—memang sulit mengetahui apa yang picther stoic itu sebenarnya rasakan, tetapi Chris tahu ia gugup barang sedikit ketika mengetahui statusnya sebagai starting pitcher untuk pertandingan selanjutnya. Selain itu, Furuya bersemangat; ada api imajiner di belakangnya dan itu pertanda bagus.

Sawamura, entah kenapa, justru sebaliknya

Mood-nya seolah bergerak dari bersemangat menjadi gugup, lalu panik, lalu tiba-tiba ia murung sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Kuramochi menendang pinggangnya, jelas tidak tahan melihat roller-coaster emosi bernama Sawamura Eijun, sementara Haruichi Kominato berusaha menenangkannya. Miyuki Kazuya juga berusaha menenangkannya—dengan ejekan.

"Diam kau, Bakayuki! Aku juga mengerti ini salahku!" Eijun meraung, lapangan hampir kosong, matahari terbenam, dan anggota yang tersisa menatap Eijun seolah ia adalah dewa yang baru turun dari langit akibat teriakannya beberapa detik lalu.

Ekspresi si junior berubah dari marah menjadi panik—mata kucing itu lagi—lalu ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan matanya melebar horror, seolah baru menyadari sesuatu. Miyuki mengernyit serius, dan mulutnya terbuka untuk menyatakan sesuatu,

"Sawamura—"

"AAH! CHRIS-SENPAI! Disitu rupanya! Sudah kucari dari tadi!"

Chris mengerjap, terkejut, Sawamura menunjuknya rusuh dan berlari kecil menuju ke arahnya. Jelas-jelas mengabaikan Miyuki yang menyipitkan matanya kepada mereka berdua, seolah sebal karena diabaikan.

"Oh ya? Ada apa, Sawamura?" Sulit untuk tidak tersenyum di depan Sawamura; dan seolah menular, senyuman Sawamura ikut melebar saat melihat senyumannya.

"Apa aku boleh ikut menjenguk Tanba-senpai nanti?"

Chris mengernyit samar (samar, karena Chris tidak tega marah di depan Eijun) sambil bergumam tidak setuju.

"Sawamura, kau harus lebih fokus pada pertandingan."

Bahu Eijun menegang sesaat. Namun Chris terus melanjutkan, "Kau mengkhawatirkan terlalu banyak hal, Sawamura. Yang lain jadi khawatir padamu."

Eijun menggerutu—Chris tidak bisa mendengarnya, kecuali 'miyuki' 'tahu' dan 'menyebalkan.' Chris menghela napas, "Kalau kau ingin memberikan sesuatu, atau mengatakan sesuatu pada Tanba, aku bisa menyampaikannya untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Chris-senpai!"

Chris masih tidak tahu darimana kilauan bintang dan background yang kerap-kerlip yang muncul di sekitar senyuman Sawamura berasal.

Esoknya, Sawamura memberikan sebuah kotak kecil pada Chris, meminta Chris memberikan kotak itu ke Tanba

.

.

"Sawamura."

"Oooh! Tanba-senpai! Selamat pagi!"

"...pagi."

Sementara para anggota tim baseball Seido melongo karena melihat Tanba menyapa seseorang duluan (serius, ini perkembangan!), Sawamura tersenyum lebar—dengan efek kerlap-kerlip, pula, batin Chris. Rasanya Chris bisa mengerti kenapa Tanba gugup mendadak.

"Senpai ada perlu apa denganku?"

"Liontin ini," Tanba menunjukkan sebuah liontin berwarna kuning keruh berbentuk tetesan air kepada Sawamura yang langsung berbinar. "Terima kasih."

Kuramochi dan Ryuunosuke sama-sama memotret momen dimana Tanba tersenyum lembut pada Sawamura.

.

.

Takigawa Chris Yuu sulit berpikir, penanya sulit bergerak, seolah gelang berliontin di tangan kanannya menjadi sangat berat. Liontin itu terlihat kehilangan warna saat Chris mencoba menghampiri Eijun dan masalah yips yang dialami olehnya.

.

.

Sawamura Eijun memberikan liontin lain untuk Kawakami. Chris hampir melihat air mata Eijun menggenang di depan kedua manik keruhnya—Kawakami pun pasti menyadarinya; bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang sedang _terluka_ seperti Eijun justru mengkhawatirkannya?

Liontin itu diterima Kawakami; Chris melihat Kawakami menghela napas lega saat melihat Eijun tersenyum. Meskipun itu hanyalah sebuah senyuman kosong.

.

.

Eijun menggenggam liontin ungu miliknya— _bagaimana bisa ia menyembuhkan diri sendiri ketika sebagian besar bagiannya telah hilang?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Kominato Haruchi**_

A/N: Saya nggak tahu ini masih layak baca apa nggak  
Nulis chris is hard  
Apalagi pas review baca ulang DnA isinya emang 90% pertandingan and i feel like i lost so so so soooo many things to write. Sorry for the inconvenience. Hope you enjoy this :"


End file.
